Species 12: Everyday Life with Monster Girls
Species 12: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (第１２種 モンスター娘たちのいる日常, Dai-Jūni-shu: Monsutā Musume-tachi no Iru Nichijō '') is the twelfth and final episode of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls anime series. Publicly released on the 22nd September, 2015, the episode was directed by Tatsuya Yoshihara and scripted by Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, with creative input from story creator Okayado. The series was animated and produced by the animation studio Lerche. Plot To prevent the Dullahan from collecting Kimihito's soul, the girls decide to take him away from her as far as possible, but their attempts only cause more injures to him as usual, until Rachnera appears with the dullahan, claiming that if she is really a Reaper of Souls, there is nothing they can do to prevent his death. When Miia decides to die along with Kimihito, claiming that she cannot bear losing him, Kimihito decides to stop running away and face his imminent death as the Dullahan predicted face on, but to everyone's surprise, nothing happens. Back at home, Kimihito and the girls discover from Ms. Smith that her name is Lala, and she is no Reaper of Souls at all, having ran away from several host families where she previously lived, and lets her living with Kimihito and the others as well by her request. When questioned about how he saw through Lala's trick, Kimihito responds that he realized that she was experiencing a late case of Eighth Grade Syndrome, which he affirms he never had before, but a quick flashback shows that he did. In the end of the month Kimihito realizes that he is at the end of his savings and there is no more food in the house after once again, Miia's attempts to cook ended up in a total disaster. He then sets up for groceries with Cerea, Papi, Mero and Suu, and the monster girls' friendship with the local vendors earn them some merchandise with a special discount. To obtain some extra vegetables, Kimihito and Suu pay a visit to Kii, who guides them to an area with several plants, and Kimihito learns that Suu has the capacity to differentiate the poisonous ones from the safe ones by tasting them. On the way back from Kii's, Kimihito is attacked by Draco, who is in return is intoxicated with the remaining poison from Suu's body, and once back home, Kimihito prepares dinner for the girls. However, Ms. Smith and the girls from MON appear to dine with them as well and Kimihito learns that all of the food's house supply was exhausted again, when Ms. Smith explains that he can deduce all food expenses to the Inter-species Program, much to his chagrin. |} |} After credit Beastiary * Kobold * Lesser Devil * Greater Devil * Elder Devil Trivia * This episode is based on Chapters 24 and 25 of the manga series. * This episode possesses no intermission cards. * This episode does a full re-enactment of the opening "Flight 180 death scene" from the film , with Kimihito in the place of Alex Browning. * The ending song was the opening with added sound effects and Lala added to the final scene. *Okayado's name appears on one of the receipts Kimihito is calculating along with "RYU", which is a presumed allusion to ; a monthly seinen manga (manga marketed to adolescent boys and men) and anime magazine within which the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga is published. * The Toho eggs and Toho Beauty stores in the shopping district may be an allusion to Studios; a film and theater production company best known as the producer and distributor of many Kaiju and Tokusatsu films. * A silhouette of Muromi from "Muromi-san" makes a single-frame cameo when Kimihito smacks his head while floating down the river (04:26). * Centorea's orgasmic reaction after tasting the carrots seems to be an allusion to the similarly "energised" food critiques in . *The infamous "QUALITY cabbage" from ''Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro Na appears during Kimihito's cooking spree near the end of the episode. Differences from the Manga Chapter 24: *The Final Destination cameo is slightly extended in the anime. *In the manga, when facing Lala on the bridge, Centorea brandishes a metal rod while in the anime she assumes an empty-hand martial art posture instead. Chapter 25: *In the original manga, Draco can not fly. *Kimihito and Suu originally run into Smith while visiting Kii, who then gets the idea to visit the household after incorrectly deducing that they were holding a food party. This encounter does not happen in the anime and Smith and M.O.N. simply show up randomly. *The original scene featuring Draco plays out differently in the manga; with the scene featuring Draco fishing for catfish as part of a community service punishment supervised by Polt. Category:Episodes